A Little Jealousy
by Meggles Elizabeth
Summary: The Happy Hungry Bunch celebrate with some townspeople, but Jae-ha gets a bit annoyed when he sees a woman attached to his lover. (Jae-ha x Kija)


**AN:** **Just a little fluffy story about one of my favorite ships :)  
** **It's nothing too special, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It seems to be an irregular night. We're up far past the normal time, frolicking with townspeople over a drink or two. Not everyone is wasted, though, in fact, only Zeno and Shin-ah have passed out. Of course, I can easily handle it, and Hak and Yona decide not to have much. Kija knows better than to have alcohol at this point. The woman attached to him doesn't, though.

She's been flirting with him all night, but of course the dense boy doesn't notice a thing. My stomach churns watching it. Kija's lovely and innocent features naturally invite people, including myself. I do love him for who he truly is, his gorgeous attributes are just icing on the complexly layered cake. The way his silver hair glistens in the light and softly tumbles down his slender neck to his shoulders, his eyes that reflect anything and everything, the delicate quality of his fair skin, it's all too flawless.

Kija's personality is far from impeccable, though. Yes, I adore his charming drive and endless concern for others, but he's rather thick in the sense that he doesn't seem to understand the most straightforward things. For example, I had to confess my affection towards him nearly ten times before he fully comprehended the concept.

That woman, obviously a bit tipsy, is making a move on Kija, and quite obviously, at that. She keeps leaning into him, lightly tracing her finger along the glossy scales of the white dragon's right hand. I even observed her pull the neck of her shirt down to expose her sizeable breasts, not that this would work on Kija, anyways, even if he wasn't dating a man.

I've had enough of this show and pull the curtain before it ends.

"Jae-ha, what the hell are you doing?" Kija yelps as I swoop in and lift him up bridal style and steal him away. The woman irritably slurs a shout and trots after me but inevitably can't catch up. "Put me _down_ , idiot!" Kija howls, squirming and wriggling free. Before he can oppose, I firmly grab his wrist and yank him the rest of the way.

I pull Kija into camp and onto the promising cushion we claimed, muttering, "You're too careless"

"Look, Jae-ha, I apologize, but I don't see the harm in speaking to a local" He retorts hotly as I plop him in the center of the blankets.

"There's plenty harm when she's drunk and obviously seeking to seduce you. Honestly, you're so slow when it comes to emotions" Kija, slightly offended, scoots away in a nervous manner. He hates being scolded, and that's just what I'm doing.

"Sorry…" he responds. Making up my mind, I press my moist lips onto the younger man's unsuspecting ones. Pulling away, Kija mumbles, "Stop it, Jae-ha, there's no point to all of this"

"No _point_?" I hiss, hurt. "Why do you think I brought you away in the first place?"

"Ah, well…"

"It was to spend some time _alone_ " I jeer.

"And do what?"

"Oh my goodness, Kija! Isn't it obvious that I'm bugged by what was going on?" He's too senseless.

"Are you actually jealous?" He questions with a vexed expression, tilting his head like a dog begging for a treat.

"And what do you think the answer to that question is?" I lean so close to Kija's face that I can feel his steamy breathe against my chilled nose. I lock our lips together once more and run my tongue along his bottom lip. He opens his mouth stiffly, allowing me to enter. I explore every bit of his mouth before releasing with a sigh. "Simply letting me do things isn't enough, love" Kija scowls at me through the darkness and yanks me forward suddenly. My lover's lips crash onto mine and he instantly forces his tongue into my mouth. I sit in shock at his bold behavior and soak in the beauty of the moment, our tongues fervently dancing.

Kija pulls his tongue out of my mouth and whispers, "Better?" smirking with triumph and pride.

"Better, and I forgive you" I embrace him and we settle in under the covers. He tucks his head into the crook of my neck and I loosely drape my arm over his slim shoulder.

We fall asleep tangled with each other, physically and mentally.

* * *

 **AN: Again, a bit short, but it's hard to keep going when the story is a bit mediocre. It's not that great, but I hope it was worth your time! Review if you please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
